


Up in Smoke

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A fire at the Farmhouse creates problems for both Jed and Abbey.





	1. Up in Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Up in Smoke**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Sorkin, Wells, and NBC. But I am having fun with them.  
**Summary:** A fire at the Farmhouse creates problems for both Jed and Abbey.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is Chief of Staff. 

**Chapter 1**

"Jed, when are you coming? The house looks great with all the renovations." 

"I don't know when I can get away. Let me look at the calendar and I'll tell you tonight." 

"Everything is so green. The flowers are coming up. Spring is one of our special times of the year." 

Jed laughed. "Abbey, we like all the seasons at the farm. Every season is our favorite. Listen, I'll call you later tonight and let you know. Gotta go. Love you." 

"Love you too, Jed. I miss you." 

"I do too. Bye." 

"Bye". 

Over the past few weeks, Abbey had been supervising major renovations to the farmhouse. The hundred year old residence had a new electrical system, painted inside and out, floors stripped of old varnish and resealed, and a new roof. 

Abbey had spent long days making sure everything was done properly and had spent the nights in town with Liz. But she was more than ready to sleep in her own bed, with Jed by her side. Neither one of them slept the best without the other. 

Later that night, Jed surprised Abbey with the news that he could come to Manchester Friday night. 

"Great. What time will you be here?" 

"Well, I won't be there until late. Wait up for me?" 

"Of course. Don't I always?" 

"Yeah Abbey. You always wait up for me, even with your eyes closed." 

"Jed!" 

"It's true Abbey, and you know it." 

"Just get home, will you? It's been too long." 

"I agree. Be there soon. Love you." 

"Me, too. Goodnight." 

"Nite." 

********** 


	2. Up in Smoke 2

**Up in Smoke**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Sorkin, Wells, and NBC. But I am having fun with them.  
**Summary:** A fire at the Farmhouse creates problems for both Jed and Abbey.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is Chief of Staff. 

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Because of unexpected delays, Jed didn't get home until after two am. He climbed the stairs, admiring the refinished floors and the freshly painted walls. It still smelled like fresh paint. 

Jed pushed the door open and saw Abbey was sitting up, sound asleep. Her glasses had fallen to the edge of her nose, a book on her lap. 

He smiled as he remembered Abbey's promise to wait up for him. This time, she had lost that battle. 

He changed into a pair of sweats and got into bed. He pulled the glasses off his wife's nose and gave her a brief kiss. 

She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Jed. They were finally together. 

"Hello." Abbey said sleepily. They both settled down, facing each other. 

Abbey kissed Jed. "Glad you're here." 

"Me too. It's late. Let's just go to sleep." 

"Okay." Abbey rolled over and snuggled next to her husband for the first time in a month. Both of them were so happy just finally to be together. They quickly fell asleep, satisfied just to hold each other. 

********** 


	3. Up in Smoke 3

**Up in Smoke**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Sorkin, Wells, and NBC. But I am having fun with them.  
**Summary:** A fire at the Farmhouse creates problems for both Jed and Abbey.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is Chief of Staff. 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Jed woke to the smell of sausage, coffee and cinnamon. Abbey was cooking breakfast. This was going to be a great day. 

Jed put on his robe and slippers and went down the stairs to get some of that great food. He went a little too fast and slipped. 

"Damn." 

"Jed, what happened?" Abbey yelled as she came running from the kitchen. When she saw him sitting in the middle of the floor, all she could do was laugh. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Nothing hurt but my pride. It's not that funny." 

"I'm sorry, Jed. The steps are slippery from the refinishing. I forgot to warn you about them." Abbey was still laughing. 

"How about helping me up?" 

Abbey held out her hand to pull Jed up. Playfully slapping at him, she turned and went back to the kitchen. 

He followed and poured himself a cup of coffee. "It's so good to be home. The house looks great, Abbey. But I see varnish cans everywhere. When will the work be finished?" 

"Sometime next week. The roof will be too." 

"Great. After I talk with Leo, how about a walk?" 

"Sure. Breakfast is almost ready." 

"Pile it on." 

******** 

They spent the day walking, talking and sitting by the pond. Just being together was enough. The agent stayed back a respectful distance to give them some semblance of privacy. 

Late that night, the wind picked up and heavy rain rolled in. 

"The forecast said we would have a thunderstorm tonight. It's great lying in bed with thunder and lightening, isn't it?" Jed and Abbey were lying on the sofa in the den, watching the fire. 

"Yeah, Abbey. But I think we can make our own thunder, don't you?" 

Abbey looked at her husband and both smiled about the same time. "Let's go. It's been too long." 

Kissing and stroking each other all the way up the stairs and pulling clothes off as they went, they made it to the bed naked and aroused. It didn't take long for each of them to reach satisfaction. 

After a short rest, Jed and Abbey slowed the process down, and made slow, deliberate love to the sound of rain and thunder. This time they were able to sustain the anticipation and reach climax almost simultaneously. Both were soon sleeping the sleep of satisfied lovers. 

********** 


	4. Up in Smoke 4

**Up in Smoke**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Sorkin, Wells, and NBC. But I am having fun with them.  
**Summary:** A fire at the Farmhouse creates problems for both Jed and Abbey.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is Chief of Staff. 

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The storm intensified during the night. 

Blast after blast of thunder shattered the quietness. BOOM! BOOM! 

Intense bolts of lightening lit the sky for miles around the farmhouse. CRACK! 

Jed and Abbey slept right through the racket. 

A bolt of lightening hit the farmhouse with a resounding crack. The bolt traveled through the new wiring and exploded out the outlets. In several places, cans of varnish and paint sitting nearby caught fire. 

Because of the age of the farmhouse, the fire didn't take long to expand into an inferno. And soon the only stairs were completely engulfed in flames. 

Jed woke suddenly to the sound of the smoke alarm. He immediately took note of the thick smoke in the room. He got out of bed, quickly pulling on his sweats and went to check the bedroom door. The intense heat of the blaze on the other side made the door hot to the touch. He knew they weren't leaving by that route. 

"How bad is it, Jed?" 

Although startled by her voice, Jed had to remain calm. 

"The house is on fire. And the door is hot so we can't get out that way. Get some clothes on and we'll stay by the window." 

She pulled on some clothes and went to the bathroom to wet some towels. She placed some by the door in an attempt to stop the smoke. She handed Jed one and kept one for herself. 

"Ron will get us out, right Jed? Abbey looked at him through the smoke and saw how nervous he was getting. One of his biggest fears was happening right before their eyes. 

"Well, Ron is going to be pissed if they don't." His nervous statement did not hide his fear. 

Neither one of them laughed. 

"It'll be okay, pumpkin. We'll get out." She squeezed his hand, knowing that her calmness would keep his fear from getting out of control. 

But neither was so sure. 

They then went to the window and opened it in an attempt to get some fresh air. But opening the window only pulled heavier smoke into the room from the door frame. 

"Mr. President, stay where you are. We're getting a ladder." Ron was yelling from the lawn in front of their window. 

"Ron, it's getting really bad. Please hurry." 

Coughing from both of them was now continuous. The wet towels only slowed the smoke getting into their lungs. 

"Jed, I'm having trouble breathing." Abbey's voice was hoarse from the effects of the smoke. 

Jed turned to see his wife doubling over from the smoke and fumes pouring through the room. 

"They're hurrying, Abbey. Just stay right here." Now it was his turn to squeeze her hand, offering her strength that he really didn't have. 

But the smoke continued to increase. Soon, thick, black choking smoke as well as toxic fumes from the burning paint and varnish filled the room. Holding hands, they waited for rescue. 

Abbey was the first to lose consciousness. Her hand slipped out of Jed's as she crumpled to the floor. 

"Abbey…." A few seconds later, Jed's lifeless form followed her. 

********** 


	5. Up in Smoke 5

**Up in Smoke**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Sorkin, Wells, and NBC. But I am having fun with them.  
**Summary:** A fire at the Farmhouse creates problems for both Jed and Abbey.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is Chief of Staff. 

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The Service quickly noticed the absence of the First Couple at their bedroom window. 

"Get a damn ladder over here right now!" Ron was directing the whole, frightening scene. 

Finally a large enough ladder was found and Ron climbed to the roof beside the master bedroom. He entered the smoke filled room and immediately stumbled over a body. He wasted no time in picking the limp weight up and climbing down with it. 

Ron took the body over to the grass on the opposite side of the driveway and gently laid his burden down. He then saw that it was the President. Where was the First Lady? Ron turned and ran back to the house. 

Oxygen was started and the just arriving paramedics began a quick assessment. Vital signs weak. Shallow breathing. 

*Cough* *Cough* 

"Mr. President, keep coughing. When you can, take some deep breaths." 

Slowly, Jed realized he was outside and away from the fire. He opened his eyes and looked around. In the darkness and the rain, he looked for a familiar face. But he didn't see her. 

"Abbey? Where's Abbey?" 

Panic was now setting in. Abbey was still in the house. There was no other explanation for her absence. 

He started to get up, but was gently pushed back down. "No, Mr. President, you need to stay right here." 

Jed recognized the voice of the head of his detail. "Ron, she's still in there. She was next to me. Ron, she was right next to me." Jed was afraid to think that she couldn't be found. 

"Yes, sir. We'll find her. We'll find her." Ron didn't know if he was reassuring the President or himself. Maybe it was a little of both. 

A flurry of activity nearby made both men look in that direction. The light from the blazing fire allowed both men to see a body being placed gently on the grass, not too far from the President. 

"Abbey!" Jed tried to get to her, but was gently held back by Ron. "Let the paramedics do their job, Mr. President. Let them work with her." 

Jed turned to look at Ron and slowly nodded. "I know," he said softly. "I know." 

Two pairs of anxious eyes followed every action of the paramedics. 

"Do we have a pulse?" 

Jed's heart stopped for the split second it took someone to respond. 

"Yes, but it's weak. Give her some oxygen now." 

Jed started to breathe again. He watched as an IV was inserted and monitor leads attached. The same procedure that the first set of paramedics had taken with him. 

Very soon, Jed heard music. Abbey was coughing. The second set of paramedics was telling her to breathe deeply. 

"Mrs. Bartlet, can you open your eyes?" Jed imagined what they looked like. "That's good. Now, we're taking you and the President to the hospital. Just stay quiet and we'll have you there shortly." Jed made out movement as Abbey shook her head. Thank, God, she was okay. 

Two agents then stepped in and lifted the President onto a stretcher and secured him. He was loaded in the back of one ambulance while the same actions were going on with Abbey. Shortly, two ambulances left the farm and made their way to Manchester. Both occupants knew that they were just along for the ride, so they tried to relax as much as possible. 

********** 


	6. Up in Smoke 6

**Up in Smoke**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Sorkin, Wells, and NBC. But I am having fun with them.  
**Summary:** A fire at the Farmhouse creates problems for both Jed and Abbey.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is Chief of Staff. 

* * *

**Chapter 6**

It took about fifteen minutes to reach the hospital. Alerted to both patients, the staff was ready for them. 

As Jed was taken out of the ambulance, he noticed that Liz and Doug were standing off to the side. Liz stepped forward to hug him as the stretcher slowed. He noted the tears in her eyes. 

"Are you okay, Dad? My agent just told us that you and Mom were on the way to the hospital. Something about a fire at the farm." 

"Yes, sweetie. The fire trapped us in our bedroom and your mom and I couldn't get out. But the Service rescued us and I feel sure we'll be fine." 

"Mr. President, I'm sorry, but we do need to have you checked out. Will you please allow us to continue?" 

Liz stepped back and let go of her father's hand. "We'll be right here. Have someone come get us when they finish." 

"I sure will. I promise you I'm fine." Jed smiled at her as the stretcher was pushed into an exam room. 

*************** 

"Except for the smoke in your lungs, I think you'll be fine. We'll have to admit you for observation, but I think that it's just a precaution. Because of your age, we'll maintain the heart monitor and oxygen until we're absolutely sure there's no hidden damage." 

"What about my wife?" 

"I'll check on her right now. I'll be right back." 

Jed rested for the few minutes the doctor was gone. He opened his eyes when he felt a soft hand stroking his arm. 

"Abbey. You're okay?" She was in a wheelchair, dressed in a hospital gown, covered in black soot, and with nasal oxygen attached. She looked fantastic. 

"Well, they want to keep me for observation as well. How about a double bed? You think we can sleep together on such a small bed and not do anything to embarrass ourselves?" 

Jed knew she was teasing him. "I don't know, but we can certainly try." 

"Jed, I don't think this hospital has a double bed. I guess we can settle for two twin beds, pushed together. How about that?" 

"Anything to be near you, Babe." 

"Fine. I'll see you upstairs in a few minutes." The aide then turned Abbey's chair around and she disappeared. Jed was finally at ease. 

********** 


	7. Up in Smoke 7

**Up in Smoke**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Sorkin, Wells, and NBC. But I am having fun with them.  
**Summary:** A fire at the Farmhouse creates problems for both Jed and Abbey.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is Chief of Staff. 

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It had been several hours since Jed and Abbey had been transferred to the VIP rooms of the hospital. Liz and Doug had satisfied themselves that her parents were going to be okay and had returned home to call Zoey and Ellie. On strict orders from Jed and Abbey, they were to be told that there was no reason to come up here. Both of them were fine and only needed some rest. And Liz was given specific instructions to make sure they followed the orders. 

Jed called Leo to check in and told him that despite what he might hear on the news that he and Abbey were both fine and there was no need for the Vice-President to move into the Oval Office. 

Abbey heard Jed's voice break when he was describing the loss of the farmhouse, but she knew it could be rebuilt. It could have been so much worse. Both of them were now safe. 

When Jed hung up, Abbey asked him about rebuilding the house. "Do you really want to?" 

"Absolutely. The house may be gone, but we have the memories and the property is still Bartlet history. Besides, we can now put in all the modern conveniences that I know you want-better plumbing, a better kitchen, and a bigger master suite." 

"I'm with you, Jed. When we get out tomorrow, we'll see what, if anything, was saved, and then make plans to rebuild. It is the only solid thing that we've had in our lives for many years and even with a new place, the memories will still be there." 

"Abbey, I'm so tired. Why don't we just rest now?" With that, Jed closed his eyes and quickly dropped off to sleep. She soon followed. 

*************************** 

Abbey woke to a strange sound. 

As she lay in the bed, she tried to figure out what the sound meant. Her medical training broke through the fog in her brain and she instantly turned to look at Jed. 

He was on his back, mouth open, struggling for air. She quickly pushed the nurse call button, and was attempting to get out of bed herself when one of the nurses came into the room. 

"Yes, Mrs. Bartlet, how can I help you?" 

Panicked, Abbey motioned to her husband. "My husband…I think his airway is closing off. Check on him please." The panic in her voice was very evident. 

The nurse quickly turned to check on the President and then reached for the emergency alarm. Within seconds, a code team pushed the room door open and ran to Jed's bedside. One of the agents standing guard came in and went over to Abbey. 

"Mrs. Bartlet, I think you should lie down. The President has a lot of help. Let them take care of him." 

With fear-filled eyes, Abbey knew what he was saying was true. She pulled the covers up and anxiously watched the other professionals take charge. 

It took only a few more seconds for the doctor to place an airway into the President's throat and attach it to an ambu bag. Then his bed was unlocked and rapidly pushed from the room. 

The doctor took a few seconds and walked over to Abbey's bed. "We believe the President's airway is swelling due to the smoke he's inhaled. We're going do to a bronchoscopy to see just how bad the swelling is. He'll stay on the ventilator until we can determine that the swelling has started to decrease. I have to go, but I'll return when I have some more news." 

With that, the doctor was gone and Abbey was left alone with her fears. 

********** 


	8. Up in Smoke 8

**Up in Smoke**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Sorkin, Wells, and NBC. But I am having fun with them.  
**Summary:** A fire at the Farmhouse creates problems for both Jed and Abbey.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is Chief of Staff. 

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Abbey didn't know how much time had passed when she was awakened by Dr. Lancaster. 

"Mrs. Bartlet, the President is as well as can be expected. He's still on the ventilator. We found some burning and swelling of his trachea from the smoke and are giving him IV steroids to try and minimize the damage. He'll probably be on a ventilator for at least the next twelve hours. Otherwise, his vital signs are stable and I feel he will make a complete recovery once his trachea heals. However…" 

Abbey waited for the next part of his statement. There was always a 'but'. 

"However, I feel the need to check you out as well. You were exposed to the fire and smoke much longer than the President and there is no telling how much unknown damage you experienced during that time. You have shown no symptoms of trouble, but I really want to be sure that there is no damage." 

As a thoracic surgeon, Abbey understood what he was saying. But she was hesitant to agree. 

"I don't understand. If I'm not experiencing any problems, then why put me through it?" 

"Yes, ma'am. I understand your hesitancy. But you must understand my perspective. Your airway could close off at any time and I might not be able to stop the swelling or even put in a tube to assist you. I want to do this as a diagnostic measure, before you get into any trouble." 

Abbey had trouble arguing with him. It was the same argument she had used with many other patients. 

"Okay. I'll agree. But I have one request." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"Let me call my daughter first. I want to tell her myself about us. This is not something that she needs to hear about on the news." 

"Do you want me to call your daughter? I strongly recommend we don't waste time." 

"No. I'll call her now and then we'll do it." 

"Yes, ma'am." He left the room. One did not argue with Abbey as Dr. Bartlet. 

Abbey called Liz to tell her what was going on. "Liz, the doctor wants to check my throat out as well. If he finds damage, he'll have to place a tube in my throat and that will prevent me from talking for a little while. I just wanted you to know before you heard it another way." 

"Mom, I'll come right over." Abbey could tell Liz was taking the news hard. 

"I'll probably be in the procedure room when you come. I'll be fine, but you're going to do whatever you want to do anyway. Right?" 

"Yes." 

"I love all of you girls. Take care of your father, if I don't make it. And if I don't, then I want you to tell everybody something." Abbey had a bad feeling about this procedure. She knew it was needed, but that knowledge only increased her nervousness. 

"But Mom, you'll be okay." Liz's voice was cracking as she listened to her mother's words. 

"Liz, listen to me. Please do as I ask. Tell your sisters that they were very special to me and remember me for the good times. And to your father…" Abbey paused to keep her composure. She was trying not to cry. "Tell your father that he meant the world to me. That I loved him from the first time I saw him and I went to my grave loving him." 

By now, both Abbey and Liz were crying. "Yes, ma'am. I will do as you asked. But Mom, you'll be fine." 

"Thanks, Liz. I love you very much." 

Abbey didn't know why she was scared. For her, as a physician, this procedure was almost routine. But now the shoe was on the other foot. And Dr. Lancaster would not have insisted on the procedure unless he thought that there would be trouble. 

"Okay. I love you too, Mom. I'll see you soon." 

"Hope so. Bye." 

Tears slid down Abbey's face as she replaced the phone on the bedside table. Wiping them off her face, Abbey pressed the call button. 

When the nurse answered, Abbey said, "You can tell the doctor that I'm ready." 

********** 

Abbey was taken to Special Procedures where the bronchoscopies were performed. As a thoracic surgeon, she was familiar with the procedure. This time, however, she was not in control. She was the patient. A big difference. 

She was moved to the stretcher and made comfortable. Dr. Lancaster greeted her and explained the procedure to her, as if she was any normal patient. But he knew different. A few hours ago, he had done this same procedure on the President of the United States and now his patient was the First Lady. Life surely did have its twists. 

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes. Let's get this over with," was the only reply possible. 

The nurse injected a sedative into her IV. Within seconds, Abbey was asleep. 

*************** 


	9. Up in Smoke 9

**Up in Smoke**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Sorkin, Wells, and NBC. But I am having fun with them.  
**Summary:** A fire at the Farmhouse creates problems for both Jed and Abbey.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is Chief of Staff. 

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Slowly, Abbey began to regain consciousness. 

She realized she had a tube in her throat and a machine breathing for her. She then remembered that the doctor had told her that if they found damage, then she would be placed on a ventilator. She guessed that was what had happened. 

Then she heard familiar voices. 

"Abbey." "Mom." 

'Jed! Zoey! How long had she been asleep?' 

"Abbey, open those beautiful eyes. It's been a week since I've seen them." 

'A week?!' Abbey couldn't believe her ears. 'A week?' 

Abbey struggled to open her eyes and then saw her husband's face. He was dressed in street clothes and the girls were lined up behind him. They all had worried looks on their faces. 

"Welcome back, Abbey." 

"Yeah, Mom. Welcome back." 

Abbey was totally confused, but couldn't ask any questions. Jed saw the look of panic in his wife's eyes and tried to comfort her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it to provide as much comfort to her as he could. 

"Shh, Abbey. Don't try to talk. You can't." 

Abbey gently shook her head. She knew that. 

"Are you hurting?" 

Abbey nodded yes. Jed turned to Ellie and asked her to get the nurse. Shortly, the nurse and the doctor showed up. 

"Mr. President, please give us a few minutes to examine Mrs. Bartlet." 

Jed didn't want to leave, but he understood. This was the first time in a week that Abbey had been brought out of her drug-induced coma and she needed to be examined. 

Jed and his daughters left the room, but stayed at the door in the hall. 

"Dad, come on. Don't look so sad. Mom will be fine. That's what Dr. Lancaster promised when he told you about this. You agreed to it so her throat could heal properly." Elllie was trying to support her father. 

"I know I agreed to it. But a whole week? A whole week of looking at your mother lying in that bed, with no response, no interaction. God, it's been hard." Jed was remembering this horrible week that was hopefully over. 

"It's been hard for all of us, Dad," Liz added, wrapping her arm around her father's shoulder. 

"I only hope it's been worth it." The rest of the family nodded their head in agreement with his statement. 

Dr. Lancaster came out and motioned for the family to follow him to a private conference room. 

"How is my wife? Is this nightmare finally over?" Jed was anxious to hear some good news for once. 

"Mr. President, we think Mrs. Bartlet's throat has healed enough to take her off the ventilator but we would like to do another bronchoscopy to make sure. If it tells us what I hope it will, then we can remove the breathing tube and start her recovery. Do you agree?" 

Jed was confused. And worried. He thought that once the doctors pulled her out of this induced coma then all of the procedures would be over. But he had to have hope that one more test would give him his wife back for good. 

"Yes. Where do I sign?" He scribbled his name on the permission form. And prayed that this would be the last one he had to sign. 

********************** 


	10. Up in Smoke 10

**Up in Smoke**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Sorkin, Wells, and NBC. But I am having fun with them.  
**Summary:** A fire at the Farmhouse creates problems for both Jed and Abbey.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is Chief of Staff. 

* * *

**Chapter 10**

When Abbey woke, there was no tube in her throat. 

She looked over and saw her husband sitting by her bedside, holding her hand and lightly stroking it. 

'Answers. I need answers.' 

"Jed?" Her voice was just a whisper. 

"Hi, there, babe. I love you." Jed smiled as he stood and leaned over the bedrails to give her a brief kiss. 

"What…happened?" She struggled to get the words out of her mouth. 

"It's a long story, but let me give you the short version. You remember the fire?" 

Abbey nodded her head. 

"Well, apparently, you couldn't be found for several minutes after Ron got me out. You breathed in large amounts of toxic fumes as well as that heavy, black smoke that was all through the house. When the Service finally found you, your throat had been severely damaged by both the smoke and the fumes. But your reaction didn't show itself the same way mine did. My throat was only slightly damaged but because of the MS, the swelling appeared sooner. That is apparently what happened here shortly after we were admitted." 

Abbey was confused but let Jed continue. 

"Anyway, when Dr. Lancaster did your procedure, he found severe damage to the tissue and knew it would take weeks to heal on its own. I was still on a ventilator so he approached Liz. He wanted permission to put you into a drug-induced coma to speed the healing while minimizing the opportunity for further damage. She agreed, but told him that when I could speak, that I would have the final say. When my breathing tube was finally removed, I agreed to it as well. 

"It's been hard this week looking at you in that bed, hooked up to that damn machine. No response, no nothing. But I kept saying it was for your own good. Now, Dr. Lancaster says the healing is well on its way and that I did the right thing. Did I Abbey? Did I do the right thing?" 

By now Abbey was fighting tears. Here was her husband, worried over agreeing to a medical procedure that helped her, but had been toughest on him and the girls. 

"Come closer." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Yes, you did the right thing. I love you." The hoarseness was gradually easing. 

Those were magic words to a husband who had been so full of guilt for agreeing to such an extreme procedure. Jed was relieved. There had been so many times this past week he questioned his actions and several times had to stop himself from calling the doctor and stopping this entire process. But he kept hanging onto the fact that this would help Abbey in the long run. 

"How are you?" Abbey was more worried about Jed than she was about herself. 

"I'm fine. Dr. Lancaster discharged me four days ago, but I haven't left here. Charlie and Leo came up and we set up a temporary White House down the street at the hotel. So I still got my work done. But everyday Abbey, I wanted to talk with you, to hug you, to kiss you. I have so missed all of that." One tear slid down his face as he recounted to Abbey his wait for her to be returned to him. For her to be returned to life. 

By now, no one in the room had dry eyes 

"Jed, have you seen the house?" 

That question made Jed look away from his wife for just a second. He then looked back at her, knowing the answer he had no choice to give. 

"I couldn't. I wanted us to see it together. So much of our lives together was in that house. Apparently, it's pretty much gone, but I didn't have the heart to go out there without you." 

All Abbey could do was nod her head. There were really no words to express her feelings of loss. But they would rebuild. The most important things were safe, Jed and her family. They could rebuild a house. 

******************** 


	11. Up in Smoke 11

**Up in Smoke**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey, Leo, girls  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama, Angst   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Belongs to Sorkin, Wells, and NBC. But I am having fun with them.  
**Summary:** A fire at the Farmhouse creates problems for both Jed and Abbey.  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is Chief of Staff. 

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Abbey was discharged two days later. She still had some residual hoarseness, but needed to get back home. But not their home. It was gone. 

"I want to see our house." was her first words as she slid into the limousine. 

"Are you sure?" Jed had heard about the damage and down deep wanted to spare Abbey the image he was afraid that was waiting for them. But he was anxious to see how bad it was himself. 

"Yes, Jed, I'm sure. I'm just so thankful that no one was hurt. We can rebuild as long as we're together." 

Jed just nodded his head. The anticipation of seeing such total destruction to a family landmark was getting too much to handle. 

Abbey squeezed his hand. "It'll be fine. A house can be rebuilt. We can't." 

So the family went straight out to the farm to see the damage themselves. As the car came up the driveway, all talking stopped. 

As each exited the car, shock was the common emotion. Nothing had been left standing 

The house had burned to the ground. Only blacken timbers and the stone walls remained. The only evidence that there had ever been a house here. Each of the family members stood in silence, reliving their own special memories. 

The holidays held here. The babies raised here. The memories made here. 

Finally, Jed gathered them all in a group. 

Looking into his wife's and daughters eyes, he reminded them of something. Something that was the most important lesson to be learned from this tragedy. 

"Remember what's important. We have each other. Houses can be rebuilt and this one will be. But always remember, lives are what are precious. We are the family, not a house. So girls, what's next?" 

THE END 

********** 


End file.
